<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Posez vos crayons! by darfstyle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814586">Posez vos crayons!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darfstyle/pseuds/darfstyle'>darfstyle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darfstyle/pseuds/darfstyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après 7x16.</p><p>Revoir Lexa a affecté Clarke plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.<br/>Parfois, les obstacles du chemin sont le chemin.</p><p>===<br/>Relecture en cours, et sûrement des éditions en fonction de l'inspiration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'installation du camp s'était déroulée paisiblement, une révision des Compétences Terrestes insouciante et joyeuse. Elle avait questionné ses amis, curieuse à propos de la Transcendance.</p><p>— Comment c'était? demanda-t-elle à Raven lors de leur premier feu de camp, après que les autres se soient retirés. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient seules. Clarke fixait les flammes et serrait une tasse emplie d'un mélange terreux que Niylah avait prétendu être un relaxant naturel.  La brune hésita. — Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, Clarke. Il y avait Abby...<br/>
— Ma mère. Elle marqua une pause; tu l'as vu?<br/>
—  C'est elle qui m'a accueilli dans la sphère de lumière. Nous étions sur l'Arche. Elle m'a montré la situation sur Bardo, Octavia... Pourquoi, toi, tu as vu qui?<br/>
—  Lexa. Elle ignora le bond douloureux que son coeur fit dans sa poitrine. Et ensuite, enchaina-t-elle, après l'arrêt de la bataille, après le succès de cette seconde chance?<br/>
—  Comme une sensation d'être légère, de savoir, de comprendre les rouages et enfin, le choix...<br/>
— Transcender ou revenir?<br/>
— Refuser la transcendance, oui. Clarke crut discerner une légère trace de regret dans sa voix. Elle n'insista pas.</p><p>— Est-ce que tu penses que Madie est heureuse? Clarke posa la question à Gaïa en lui ôtant une écharde de la main, après une journée harassante à déplacer des poutres pour construire des abris solides. Il semblait que les Compétences Terrestres consistaient essentiellement à se faire des ampoules, des courbatures, et toutes sortes de petites blessures que Clarke s'appliquait à soulager chaque soir.<br/>
— Je crois, oui. La Fleimkeipa posa sur elle un regard doux, bienveillant. Clarke redoutait la compassion qui s'y reflétait, comme si elle réussissait à lire en elle, à sentir ses manques.<br/>
— Le..e, le Juge m'a dit qu'elle était en paix. Plus de douleur. Plus de mort. Tu l'as senti, toi aussi? Pourquoi? pourquoi tu es revenue?<br/>
— Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau seule, Clarke. Gaïa referma sa main blessée sur celle de la blonde et pressa avec délicatesse.  Oui, la transcendance m'était offerte, mais à quel prix? Je crois toujours que la mort n'est pas une fin. Et je préfère ce voyage, cette vie, à la perspective de fusionner avec la conscience de ceux qui t'ont jugé.<br/>
— Mais, Madie, elle ... Clarke avala sa salive, la bouche soudainement sèche. C'est ma fille, et je, je ne sais pas où je l'ai laissée!<br/>
— Elle a fait un choix, Clarke, tout comme moi, ou les autres. Nous avons eu la chance que tu n'as pas eu, et elle a décidé en connaissance. Tu ne l'as pas laissée, elle est restée. Tu dois l'accepter, être en paix, toi aussi.<br/>
— Oui, je sais. Clarke détestait la note pathétique qui faisait chevroter sa voix.</p><p>Elle décida de retourner à Sanctum deux semaines plus tard, autant pour restaurer le stock de médicaments que pour s'éloigner de ses amis. Emori, puis Octavia insistèrent pour l'accompagner mais elle refusa. Leur présence était rassurante, bien sûr, et infiniment plus agréable que la solitude complète qu'elle avait redouté un instant pour avoir raté le test. Après tout, ils avaient renoncé à la Transcendance pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du être heureuse, être reconnaissante de leur retour. Elle l'était en grande partie mais il y avait aussi un vide en elle, un vide que leur légèreté, leur gaiété ne soulignait que plus cruellement. </p><p>Clarke n'en avait parlé à personne, osait à peine se l'avouer. Comment mettre en mots cette horrible impression d'avoir perdu la Commandante encore une fois, après Polis, après la Cité des Lumières? Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur cette pensée, causée par le tour de magie d'une espèce soi-disant supérieure qui s'était simplement attribuée un visage dans ses souvenirs. Elle blâmait le Juge pour cette projection qui avait ravivé des plaies douloureuses qu'elle croyait cicatrisées et se blâmait elle-même pour son incapacité à se détacher de ce mirage.</p><p>Lexa avait semblé si réelle, si accessible. Lorsqu'elle avait couru vers elle, elle savait, savait que l'avatar n'était pas la femme qu'elle aimait. Mais l'illusion était si parfaite que le besoin de se blottir une fois encore dans ses bras l'avait submergée. Quelques secondes pour prétendre, pour s'égarer, pour se reposer. S'arracher à l'étreinte lui avait demandé un courage colossal. </p><p>"La douleur ne se soulage pas, elle se surmonte", avait-elle répondu un jour à une intelligence qui prétendait vouloir le bien-être de l'humanité. Clarke savait qu'il lui faudrait laisser à nouveau derrière elle la tristesse, la colère, la culpabilité. Laisser Lexa redevenir un souvenir apaisé et non un étau brûlant qui lui enserrait les poumons. Seulement, cette fois, elle n'avait pas de catastrophe nucléaire imminente, d'enfant à élever, de criminels sortis du cryo-sommeil, de génocide ou de levier pour se distraire et occuper toutes ses facultés de concentration. Dans un monde en paix, Wanheda devait apprendre le repos.</p><p>Elle caressa Picasso qui l'accompagnerait sur la lune Alpha. — Allez ma fille, on y va! Elle saisit le casque des Disciples, vérifia son sac, et se dirigea vers les gravas du bunker.<br/>
— A bientôt, Clarke! Et ne joue pas avec les allumettes, cette fois! lui cria Murphy de loin avec un signe de la main.<br/>
— C'était mauvais pour toi, de t'habituer au luxe dans ce palais; il fallait mettre un terme à tout ce confort, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.<br/>
Le chemin était court jusqu'à l'endoit où s'était tenu la tour de Polis, une éternité plus tôt. Elle enfila le casque et composa le code de Sanctum sur la sphère métallique encore à demi-enterrée. Raven avait déjà évoqué plusieurs fois l'idée de l'excaver. Pour sûr, l'ingénieure allait se lancer dans de grandes recherches dès que leur camp serait achevé. Clarke doutait qu'elle reste longtemps sur Terre, avec les nombreux bijoux technologiques que lui offraient Bardo. Le halo vert s'étendit et Picasso s'élança. Ce chien aurait fait un bien meilleur candidat à la transcendance qu'elle. Elle le suivit.</p><p>Sous le couvert des arbres, Clarke avançait rapidement. Une branche morte craqua sous son pied et l'écho lui fit remarquer le silence total qui régnait dans la forêt. Elle leva la tête. Au dessus d'elle, dans le ciel qu'elle apercevait entre les branches, le soleil rouge était sur le point d'éclipser. Son plan de balade tranquille tombait à l'eau, il fallait réagir vite. Avant que les insectes ne deviennent fous furieux et que toute forme de vie sur la planète ne cherche à l'attaquer. Elle considéra rapidement ses options: avancer jusqu'à Sanctum pour trouver un refuge, ou réactiver l'anomalie pour repartir. La pierre était plus proche. Elle siffla Picasso qui était partie en éclaireur et qu'elle n'apercevait plus. — Picasso, reviens! Reviens, on rentre avant l'éclipse! Elle rebroussa chemin et se mit à courir.</p><p>Clarke la sentit dans l'air, sucrée, intense avant de voir les fines particules flotter: la toxine du soleil rouge. Elle enfila le casque bardoen et accélèra. Bientôt un bourdonnement intense l'enveloppa et les insectes commencèrent à se jeter sur elle. — Picasso, Picasso! Viens mon chien! Elle ignora la souffrance des piqûres, déterminée à atteindre la pierre au plus tôt. Malgré le casque elle ressentait les effets de la toxine, elle commençait à perdre pied sur la réalité. Rejoindre l'anomalie. Elle y était presque. Elle entra les six symboles, et le tourbillon phosphorescent s'activa.</p><p>Une intense douleur à l'épaule l'arrêta. Elle tomba, se retourna en grimaçant. Picasso venait de la mordre et l'observait en grondant. Le chien claqua des mâchoires dans le vide, une fois, deux fois. Clarke ôta le casque, répéta calmement le nom de l'animal. — Picasso, doucement ma belle, là je sais que tu as peur... Les yeux du chien avaient perdu leur éclat d'intelligence et ne reflétaient plus que violence et brutalité. Le grognement était si bas qu'il semblait à Clarke qu'il résonnait dans ses poumons. Elle vit le chien s'élancer comme pour l'attaquer et elle plaça instinctivement ses coudes devant sa tête, fermant les yeux. Elle retint sa respiration et attendit la charge. </p><p>Lorsque rien ne vint, elle baissa les bras et ouvrit les yeux. Là où se trouvait précédemment la chienne d'habitude si amicale, un halo sombre flottait et il n'y avait plus trace de Picasso. Elle ne savait dire si c'était une ombre de l'anomalie ou un effet de la toxine. Elle inspira brièvement pour éclaircir sa vision et se préparer à se relever. La tête lui tournait. Lorsque l'opacité révéla le visage de Lexa, elle cessa de lutter et s'abandonna aux effets de la drogue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'image de la Commandante était floue, dansante. Les volutes verdâtres de l'anomalie, au lieu de l'éclairer, renforçaient les ombres et surlignaient la forme spectrale. Clarke cligna des yeux pour rétablir une consistance. Elle voulait ressentir la puissance que Lexa dégageait par sa seule présence, cette intensité si bien imitée par les êtres du test.<br/>Tout dans leur avatar avait mimé Lexa à la perfection. Seuls les propos, désincarnés et glaçants révélaient le truquage. L'usage du Trigedaslang pour annoncer l'échec et l'annihilation de l'espèce humaine était une ultime injure à sa mémoire.</p>
<p>Le reste, calqué sur les pensées de Clarke, était un miroir de la Commandante: les attitudes, les intonations, les gestes. Mais ses pensées n'avaient à l'heure actuelle plus aucune cohérence et le reflet demeura ténébreux. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et s'adressa à la silhouette mouvante, rongée par l'obscurité.<br/>— Enc... Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et cracha avant de continuer. Encore un test ou une nouvelle explication? L'ombre ne répondit pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi, prendre son visage? Quelle information espérez-vous tirer de cette torture?<br/>Elle écrasa un insecte qui tentait de s'introduire dans son oreille. L'effet de la toxine s’intensifiait, sur la faune et sur elle. Elle faisait un effort conscient pour maintenir les paupières ouvertes.<br/>— Je ne peux pas la revoir, la sentir si proche, et savoir à la fois que ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Je n'ai pas droit à la Transcendance... quoique ce soit, je ne reverrais jamais Madie, et puis ça, ça... C'est injuste. Sa voix se cassa, pétrie d'émotion et de colère: C'est le pire des châtiments. Ma famille... Ils sont revenus. Ils n'ont pas accédé à ce niveau supérieur que vous avez promis; pour moi. Ils ont choisi de rester sur Terre; pour MOI. Et moi, je me lamente sur une femme morte depuis des dizaines d'années. Lexa... prononça-t-elle avec douceur, avant de forcir le ton: Est-ce que c'est ma punition pour avoir raté le test? Elle enfonça ses doigts dans la terre meuble, pour s'ancrer. Est-ce qu'il y a une leçon à en tirer? Ou est-ce que je suis en enfer?</p>
<p>Les piqûres d'insecte se faisaient plus nombreuses, violentes. Clarke se demanda si le silence du Juge était une forme d'acquiescement. Elle avait envie de le démasquer, de se défendre, de se révolter. La rage lui montait au crâne, amplifiée par la toxine et l'éclipse.  De quel droit se posait-il en inquisiteur? De quel droit volait-il le visage de la femme qu'elle avait aimé?<br/>— Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez? Que reste-t-il sur cette planète digne de votre intérêt? demanda-t-elle avec mépris. Elle se hissa sur ses poings. Vous avez absorbé ce que nous étions, vous nous avez laissé, quoi? Le droit de vivre sans nous décimer... comme si c'était une faveur.<br/>Elle se redressa et ajusta sa veste. Les épaules en arrière, elle défia l'apparition:<br/>— Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez? Hein, Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Wanheda?<br/>Elle fit un pas en avant, et plongea un couteau dans le reflet de la Commandante. L'éclair de douleur qui la traversa lui fit lâcher l'arme immédiatement. Son poignet irradiait, comme si les os avaient éclaté en des centaines d'échardes incandescentes. Elle tomba à genoux en se saisissant la main, prise de nausées.<br/>Prostrée, à deux doigts de s'évanouir, elle se mordait la langue pour rester consciente. Malgré la blessure et la souffrance, la réaction du Juge l'étonna. La silhouette indéfinie s'agenouilla face à elle. L'imitation de Lexa avança la main vers sa joue. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle crut lire sur ses lèvres: "Je suis désolée."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Clarke se réveilla dans un lit. Elle était sur Terre; elle se rendit compte qu'elle reconnaissait la planète à la luminosité de son soleil. Sa mémoire semblait intacte. Au contraire de son poignet, qui la lançait péniblement, et de la surface exposée de sa peau qui n'était qu'une bouillie sanguinolante. Elle s'enfonça dans le matelas et chercha à se remémorer les traits et le regard de l'avatar, juste avant son évanouissement. Se pourrait-il que le Juge se laisse attendrir? Y'avait-il un jury céleste à convaincre pour avoir une seconde chance à la transcendance?</p>
<p>Lorsque Jackson la visita, elle fit semblant de dormir. Flotter à la limite de la conscience était bien plus agréable. Dans un monde sans personne à sauver, elle n'avait pas besoin de courir partout pour gérer les problèmes de son peuple. Elle pouvait être simplement Clarke Griffin. L'injection de morphine la replongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.</p>
<p>Une semaine passa, pendant laquelle ses amis se succédèrent à son chevet. Clarke se sentait à la fois coupable de ne pas émerger pleinement et soulagée d'échapper à sa vie, à sa routine. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de se lever, jamais. Revoir le Juge, sans l'adrénaline de la survie de l'espèce humaine, sans l'après-coup d'un test sauvé in-extremis, la tourmentait. Que la créature s'attribue les traits de Lexa était une offense. Néanmoins, ce visage n'était qu'un rappel de plus de ce qu'elle avait perdu ou sacrifié. Le poids des malheurs accumulés depuis l'envoi des 100 sur Terre, les atrocités qu'ils avaient commises au nom de la survie, de leur peuple, de ceux qui leur étaient chers, la hantait. Tout avait été si dur, si injuste, depuis le début. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité, elle avait pris ses responsabilités, toujours, jusque dans le mensonge, le meurtre et le génocide. Dans un accès de bravade, elle avait confronté le Juge. Comment aurait-elle du agir? Aurait-elle du laisser mourir ceux qu'elle aimait? Elle en avait déjà tellement perdu: Wells, Finn, Lexa, Lincoln, Jasper, Abby, Bellamy...</p>
<p>Elle aurait pu se laisser dériver des jours et des jours encore. Cependant une phrase, murmurée à son oreille par une voix qui faisait vibrer les K, la tira de sa narcose. Les morts sont partis, Clarke, les vivants ont faim. Elle ouvrir les yeux, tourna la tête. Il n'y avait personne. Elle soupira et s'étira.</p>
<p>Le sol était froid sous ses pieds nus. Elle repoussa le tissu et s'avança hors de la tente. Le soleil brillait, se reflétant sur la lac que surplombait leur petit camp. Les arbres commençaient à prendre une teinte automnale. Les rouges, les bruns, les oranges et les jaunes des forêts se déroulaient à perte de vue. D'une certaine manière, cette planète était le paradis promis dont ils avaient tant rêvé sur l'Arche. A cela près que personne ne leur avait dit à quel point le coût serait élevé.<br/>Clarke descendit sur la plage qu'elle avait longée avec l'examinateur céleste juste avant d'entendre le rire de Raven. Picasso, plus normale que jamais, la rejoignit en gambadant. Heureuse de la revoir, elle la caressa longuement. Elle s'assit sur un rocher, essoufflée par sa courte marche après son long séjour alitée. Elle fixa les reflets de l'eau et les petites vaguelettes que créait le vent. Encore, encore une fois elle se repassa en mémoire chaque instant du test, de son irruption sur le ponton cosmique au verdict en langue native.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lorsqu'Octavia entra dans sa tente, Clarke se redressa du lit où elle s'était affalée.<br/>— O, hey!<br/>— Clarke, tu m'as fait peur! Bon, qu'est ce que tu fais sur mon lit?<br/>— Je voulais, commença-t-elle... s'interrompit, souleva une bouteille posée au sol: regarde, j'ai ramené un truc à boire!<br/>Octavia répondit d'une voix traînante, presque méfiante: Ok... Jackson t'a autorisée à sortir?<br/>Clarke bu une large rasade et tendit la bouteille à la brune.<br/>— Oui.<br/>Octavia s'installa à ses côtés. Elle renifla avec circonspection le goulot.<br/>— C'est quoi ce truc?<br/>— Oh, tu sais, de quoi te nettoyer l'intérieur...<br/>— T'as piqué le désinfectant de l'infirmerie?<br/>Clarke ramena ses genoux vers son menton et afficha un sourire goguenard - Peut-être...<br/>Okteivia haussa les épaules et avala une petite gorgée en grimaçant.<br/>— Mmh, c'est dégueu...<br/>— Complètement, confirma la blonde.<br/>Les deux jeunes femmes écoutèrent le léger brouhaha qui provenait de l'extérieur, où les autres continuaient la veillée.<br/>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Clarke?<br/>— Juste boire, discuter... Elle fit un sourire amer. Non, ok. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as vu sous l'influence de la toxine du Soleil Rouge?<br/>Le mouvement de recul était minime, mais Octavia ne sut le dissimuler complètement. Elle ferma les yeux et resta silencieuse si longtemps que Clarke crut qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.<br/>— J'ai vu... j'étais... j'avais, tellement de colère en moi. J'ai vu Pike, et Blodreina. C'était comme une confrontation avec moi-même, tu vois, creuser, savoir, comprendre ce qui me faisait tellement souffrir. Ces horreurs que je traîne. Le dégoût, la honte. Les affronter, mais pas seulement, les accepter aussi. Savoir que Blodreina sera toujours une partie de moi. Elle se tourna vers Clarke: Comme tu seras toujours Wanheda.<br/>La blonde hocha la tête. Cétait leur fardeau, leur verdict. Le porter pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire.<br/>— Sur Sanctum, pendant l'eclipse, j'ai vu le juge, celui qui nous avait condamné. Elle baissa la voix, pour souligner l'importance de sa révélation ou pour la dissimuler, elle n'en était pas sûre: Je crois que le test continue. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le stopper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>